Ichigo and Raiga: Angels and Demons
by Jaykid1
Summary: What would happen if Yuzu and Karin weren't the only pair of twins in the family. What if Ichigo had a twin brother. How would the world of Bleach change with another Kurosaki, one not as hot headed as Ichigo. Powerful Oc/ Orihime Ichigo/ Rukia Slight X-over with Devil may cry and ff7
1. A Protector is Born

**Hey everyone what's up. I've been rolling this around in my head for a while and decided what the hell. Here's a bleach story with a twist, it's probably been done before but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these; I own nothing but my O.C. and his Zanpakto. If I did on it, Ichigo wouldn't be so dense to Orihime.**

-000-

Today was the third greatest day in Isshin Kurosaki's life, following after meeting his future wife Masaki, and second when she agreed to marry him. Why was this day one of the greatest you ask? Because today Isshin would welcome his first born child. Being a doctor himself he checked and saw that they were having a boy. He was so excited to have a son that would undoubtedly be a miniature him. Imagine his surprise that instead of one, his darling wife blessed him with two boys.

"Isshin, my love, not that I'm complaining mind you, but how did we end up with two boys?" Masaki asked after the birth of the boys.

"Well sweetie, when two people love each other very much..." Isshin started with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant." Masaki deadpanned. "I meant, how did we not know we were having twins? You said yourself there was only one child in the sonogram when you checked?"

"Well, there are some cases in which one child will be hidden behind the other when in the womb." Isshin answered. Truthfully he thought there was another reason but disregarded it.

Masaki shrugged it off, she always wanted a big family, now she was getting her wish. "They still need names you know." She said as she motioned to the children in her arms. "You name one, and I'll name the other."

Isshin took the red headed child from his wife. Feeling himself be moved, the red head blinked it's eyes open revealing reddish brown eyes. Seeing the baby open his eye's, Isshin smiled at his youngest son until the baby started crying it's eyes out. Frowning and inwardly thinking his son didn't love him(1), he gave the kid back to his wife, who was stifling a laugh, and took his oldest son instead. This one had black hair like him but at the tip of what would one day be bangs, the little guys hair was white. Just like with his slightly younger twin, he blinked his eyes open, revealing his crystal blue eyes, and looked up at his father. Isshin smiled again while inwardly preparing himself for another crier. He was pleasantly surprised when the baby gave him a toothless smile and laughed at him.

"Yay, this one loves me!" Isshin cried with glee as he rubbed his bearded cheek against the infants cheek getting a bigger laugh from him.

Masaki, let out a tiny giggle at her husband's antics while cradling the whimpering red head that she had just named Ichigo closer to her bosom. "Well, what are you going to name him?" She asked.

Isshin looked at his oldest son while he stared back smiling, when he thought of the perfect name, a strong name for this strong little baby. "Raiga, Raiga Kurosaki(2)."

-000-

As time went on, Isshin and Masaki watched as their sons grew and even in their early stages, they could see how they were changing. Masaki did her best to spoil the boys with love and care, and while Ichigo loved it and clanged to her, Raiga was more... independent. That's not to say that Raiga ignored the affection that his mother showered him with, he just wasn't a mama's boy like his twin. Isshin and Masaki noted that Raiga's eyes held an intellect that just didn't seem to belong on a toddler. He did things faster than most children his age. They shouldn't have been so surprised, Raiga was a very calm and happy baby that only cried when Ichigo started crying.(3) He did however still care about his family, despite his growing intellect, especially when it came to Ichigo.

It all really started around the time Ichigo was trying to walk. Raiga had already been walking for a little while, walking, not waddling. Ichigo was having trouble balancing on his own and kept falling. He fell yet again on his latest attempt and was beginning to cry. Masaki was about to go to his side but Raiga beat her to it. Approaching his little brother, Raiga got Ichigo's attention and held out his tiny arm for Ichigo to take. Still slightly whimpering, Ichigo took his hand while Raiga hauled him to his feet, steadied him and walked backwards with Ichigo still holding on to him so he could balance himself while he waddled along. Masaki squealed at such a cute scene and rushed to find a camera, while Isshin smiled proudly at his oldest son.

As time continued they noticed that Raiga was particularly protective of Ichigo, mostly because hearing or seeing Ichigo crying irritated him greatly. Masaki figured this out one night during a thunderstorm when Raiga and Ichigo were 3. She was comforting Ichigo as the thunder frightened him. Raiga had originally thought the flashes of lightning were beautiful until he saw how Ichigo reacted to them. Masaki noticed the frown on Raiga's face and asked what was wrong. When he said he didn't like thunder she assumed it was because it frightened him as well, she was surprised when he continued and said it was because it frightened Ichigo.

Masaki knew from that day on that Raiga would grow up to be a protector. This thought was further proven a year later when she gave birth to another set of twins. Her daughters Yuzu and Karin. Isshin was bouncing off the wall about having two Princess's to spoil and Ichigo was excited to be a big brother. When Masaki looked at Raiga, she noticed his face was blank when he saw them. Noticing this, she looked more closely at his eyes. What she saw made her smile, she saw the same protective look he got whenever he looked at Ichigo, only it was fiercer. Masaki knew without a shadow of a doubt that as they got older, her girls would be the safest kids in the world, because should anything that Raiga perceived as a threat should so much as look at Yuzu or Karin the wrong way, Raiga would rain hellfire upon it.

-000-

Years went by and the Kurosaki family couldn't be happier. Unfortunately as they say, all good things must come to an end, and for the Kurosaki's, it ended in a very tragic manner.

It was raining that day, neither Ichigo or Raiga liked the rain so this should have been the first clue that today was not going to end well. Masaki was picking Ichigo and Raiga up from karate practice. Isshin had talked Masaki into enrolling them when Raiga had broken another boys nose for bullying Yuzu and Karin at the park one day. Raiga had taken well to the class, Ichigo, not so much. In fact Ichigo was normally crying afterwards, usually due to a match with another student named Tatsuki Arisawa, and only a pep talk from Raiga or the presence of his mother would stop his tears. Today was one of those days.

Ichigo had a match with Tatsuki that day and promptly lost to her after one punch. It surprised no one that the boy started cry. Luckily for Ichigo, his match was at the end of the day and his mother walked in at that very moment. All he heard was her call his name, and like a switch, Ichigo's tears stopped falling and a huge smile lit up his face. Raiga always shook his head whenever this happened; he was such a crybaby one minute, and then turns into a smiling goofball the next. Often he wondered if his brother was bipolar.

Despite the rain, Masaki walked her boys home like she would every day. Ichigo was happily holding his mother's hand while Raiga was telling her all about how he won every match. It looked like it would be a normal ending to a normal day… until they reached the bridge overlooking the river. Ichigo just happened to glance over and see a girl who looked like she was about to jump. Ichigo rushed over to her to try and stop her from jumping. Unfortunately, Masaki and surprisingly Raiga didn't see a girl, they saw something completely different. What they saw was a monster with green fur, red hands and feet and what looked like a weird white Tiki mask. The monster had a tentacle extended from its head that was connected to the girl that Ichigo was running toward.

"Ichigo!" Raiga yelled as he rushed after his twin, ignoring his mother calling after him and Ichigo for them to stop. Luckily Raiga was faster than his brother and managed to tackle Ichigo to the ground as the monster made a swipe for him. Ichigo hit his head on the ground pretty hard and was knocked out. Raiga was about to pick him up until he noticed the monster had turned and was about to try and swallow them whole. Suddenly, Masaki was in front of them with a strange glowing bow in her hands as she shot a glowing arrow at the monster, who dodged it at the last second and back up a few steps to regroup.

Masaki in the meantime turned to her sons. "Raiga, grab your brother and run, run fast and don't look back!" She yelled urgently.

"B-But I can't just leave you here!" Raiga cried back. Truth be told, he was too terrified to really run anywhere.

Masaki was about to yell back at him to do as she said until she suddenly went wide-eyed and released a small gasp as suddenly her body glowed blue as blue energy shot out of her body and flew off somewhere. It was at that moment when the monster suddenly shot forward and moved in for the kill. Raiga watched in horror as the monster sank its fangs into his mother in what he knew was a fatal wound. However, he had also seen his mother's eyes. A split second before the monster moved in, he saw the light in her eyes vanish. His mother was dead before the beast even bit down. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out from the combined stress from seeing his mother die as well as the sheer terror he was feeling, was himself screaming.

It would be 10 minutes later when Ichigo came to only to find his mother's body covering him and his brother and another 10 minutes before their father found them and took in the horrible scene.

-000-

A month after Masaki's funeral, Raiga confronted his father about what happened the night his mother died. He wanted to do it sooner but there was always something getting in the way. They had just returned home from talking some sense into Ichigo who was by the lake where Masaki died. Ichigo had been putting up a brave face and trying to keep everyone at arm's length and keep his emotions bottled up. It was a good thing it worked because if talking hadn't done the trick, Raiga was going to beat some sense into his brother.

Isshin had just returned downstairs after putting Yuzu and Karin to sleep, speaking with Ichigo about what he was doing had upset the both of them. Ichigo himself had gone to his room to lie down. So Isshin had walked into the kitchen only to come face to face to the serious and rather off putting look of his oldest son. It was the same look Masaki would give him when he was in trouble.

"Dad… What's a Hollow?"(4)

-000-

1. Let's face it; all dads would think this if their new-born cried when they saw them.

2. This is not the guy from Naruto.

3. Kind of sounds like Broly (DBZ) huh.

4. This will be explained next chapter.

-000-

**Well that's chapter 1 of my new story. Let me know what you all think.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


	2. Finding One's Power

**Hey guys, like the reviews and recognition I've gotten so far for this story. Hope it turns out well.**

** Strawberry Lover: No worries Ichigo will still be the same Stoic S.O.B he always is. Just don't be surprised if Raiga goes upside his head sometimes, you gotta admit, Ichigo's a bit dense.**

**On with the story.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Isshin had just returned downstairs after putting Yuzu and Karin to sleep, speaking with Ichigo about what he was doing had upset the both of them. Ichigo himself had gone to his room to lie down. So Isshin had walked into the kitchen only to come face to face to the serious and rather off putting look of his oldest son. It was the same look Masaki would give him when he was in trouble._

"_Dad… What's a Hollow?"_

-000-

"What?" Was Isshin's brilliant reply.

Raiga rolled his eye's at his father's attempt to play dumb. "I asked you, What's a Hollow?"

"How do you...?" Isshin started.

"I overheard you at mom's funeral, when you were talking to that strange man with the bucket hat. You told him that a Hollow killed mom. Is that what that creäture with the mask was?" Raiga asked.

Isshin was caught in a rock and a hard place, he was hoping he could play things off, but by is son's words, he had seen the Hollow that struck Masaki down. He didn't want to explain to his son what happened, knowing that if he did, Raiga would never have a normal childhood... but then again, having not only seen his mothers dead body like Ichigo, but actually seeing the beast that killed her, Raiga's childhood... was over.

With that in mind, Isshin broke down and told Raiga about Hollows. About how they were the souls of people who didn't pass on and grew bitter of the living or stayed too long in the living world. He couldn't stop there, he also had to tell Raiga about the Shinigami and the Soul Society, and by association, who he really was and how he no longer had his powers. During the explanation, Isshin noted a contemplative look on Raiga's face. _'So, even though she was already dead when the thing went for the kill, it still ate her soul. She'll never find peace as long as she remains in that monsters belly.' _Raiga thought bitterly. He realized then that he still had to tell his father what he saw. When Isshin finished, Raiga spoke. "Dad, that Hollow didn't kill mom." He said much to his fathers shock.

"What! What do you mean it didn't kill your mother!" Isshin quietly exclaimed, not wanting to bother the others upstairs. Raiga then explained to his father how his mother fought the thing with a glowing bow and arrow before she suddenly glowed blue and what he guessed was her power flew out of her and shot off somewhere. It was right after that that he saw her eyes darken before the Hollow bit in to her.(1) That led to yet another conversation about Quincy's, more specifically, the King of the Quincy's, Juha Bach(2,3).

After the explanation, Isshin gave some time for Raiga to allow all the information to sink in. _'So this so called king, thought my mother was impure, and took her power and her life.'_ Raiga thought as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. _'He ripped her away from us without a second thought. Without a care of how it would affect us.' _His thoughts continued to get darker and darker until Isshin broke his chain of thought.

"Stop it." He said simply.

"What?" Raiga inquired not understanding.

"I recognise that look." Isshin started. "I've had it on my face several times in my long life. Your thinking about revenge and you know better than that. Your mother wouldn't want you living your life for the soul purpose(4) of seeking revenge and neither will I. Take it from me son, it does nothing but leave you hollow in the end(5)." Raiga lowered his head as he let his fathers words sink in as a few tears slipped out. Isshin walked forward and pulled his son into a hug. "I know it will be hard, but will somehow manage without her."

When all was said and done for, Isshin headed upstairs, but stopped when Raiga realized something. "Hey dad?" he called getting Isshin's attention. "You said I can see Hollows because I have more spirit power than the average human right?" He asked to which Isshin nodded. "Is there a way I could use that to protect myself or someone else if another Hollow were to appear?"

Isshin didn't know what to say, on the one hand he was sure Raiga was smart enough to know not to go looking for trouble, but didn't want to temp him. Of course he did make a good point, If Raiga could very clearly see Hollows, there was a chance he could be a target. Sighing he turned to Raiga. "Follow me." Isshin said as he led Raiga upstairs and into the attic. Once they were in the attic, Isshin walked over to an old chest(6). Opening it up, he spoke as he pulled out some books and notebooks. "Even though when I was in the academy, I focused more attention on medicine, I still kept my old books and notes of the other subjects just incase I might need to remember something. I also have some of your mothers notes on how to utilize spirit particles." He said as he handed the books to Raiga. "Read what you can tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to see an old friend of mine. We'll see just how you rank power wise and if you can use it." Isshin said as he left the attic. Raiga looked at the 6 books and notebooks his father put in his hands and smiled, the thought of learning something new as well as powerful was exciting to say the least, not to mention it would help with protecting others. This was going to be fun.

-000-

Time had passed by quickly for the now 16 year old Raiga(7). The night that Isshin gave Raiga the books and notebooks, he stayed up all night reading up on everything about this Soul Society place. First thing he read up on was the history of Soul Society. As intriguing as it was, red flags immediately went off in Raiga's head as he read about the central 46. Reading about some of the things they allowed to happen, like for instance the extermination of the Quincy's. While he had no love for his half race, there could have been a much easier way to handle the situation than killing them. After reading about the history, he learned about the spiritual power levels. Basic SE(8) was about as much as the average human, Average SE was as much as a low ranking or non-seated officer, High SE was for the average Lieutenant, Great SE was for the average Captain, and finally Immense SE was for Advanced Captain class. After that he read up on the different branches of Combat consisting of sword-play, hand-to-hand, high-speed movement, and kido.

There wasn't much on the first three as they were more hands on theory's. Kido on the other hand had an entire book on its various abilities as well as a list of the various spells, the list however didn't go into details about what they did. That however became a moot point when Raiga opened one of his fathers notebooks on Kido. He quickly discovered that based on the in-depth details that A) His father didn't solely focus on healing, B) His father was a Kido Master and C) Based on his notes, his father didn't need to say the number or the incantation of the spell to make it work at full power.

When he finished with Kido, he reluctantly picked up his mothers journal on Quincy powers. He skimmed through it and didn't see anything in it that really jumped out to him except for the Blut and Blut Vene ability, he did notice that the cross that appeared frequently in the book was the same one that was on his baby blanket. Everything else just didn't seem like something he'd want to use. He thought that was everything when he found another of his fathers notebooks, but this one was on Zanpakto. As he was reading about Zanpakto and their different varieties, he grew excited about the prospect of having a partner. As he kept reading, he began feeling an itch in the back of his skull, like something or someone was calling him, but he didn't know where the feeling came from or how to contact it.

When the morning came, Isshin had one of the neighbors look after Yuzu and Karin while Ichigo left to Karate Practice, Raiga having already achieved his black belt as well remained undefeated in the class, no longer went. While the others were taken care of, Isshin took Raiga to meet one Kisuke Urahara. Raiga's first impression of the man was that he was eccentric. After explaining to Kisuke about what they spoke about the day before, Kisuke took Isshin and Raiga downstairs to an underground training area for Raiga to find his power.

**Flashback**

Raiga looked around the underground training room in awe. He could only guess that Kido was responsible for this. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kisuke. "Alright kiddo, your dad tells me you took Karate until recently correct?" He asked as he received a nod from Raiga. "Good, then I can assume your familiar with meditation. What I want you to do is get into a meditative position and concentrate to try to find your power. Isshin told me you read the theory books so you should have a general idea of what to do, any questions?" Raiga shook his head no. "Alright then," started the strange blond man as he flipped open a paper fan covering the bottom part of his face. "Lets see what happens." He said as he walked away toward Isshin who was a ways back watching. Raiga sat down with his legs and arms crossed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to find his spiritual energy. After a few seconds he felt that itch again along with a pull. He had a feeling he knew what it was and surrendered to the pull.

**Mindscape**

Raiga snapped his eyes open and found himself on a giant round platform. Looking around he noticed where ever he was, he was high up in the sky. He walked over toward the edge of the platform and looked down and saw that he was so high up he couldn't even see the bottom(9). "Where am I?" Raiga asked himself out loud.

"**You're in your mindscape**." A regal male voice sounded with slight amusement from behind him. Turning around he saw a man with slick-backed silver hair sitting on a throne in the middle of the platform, that wasn't there when Raiga arrived, with his legs crossed and his head resting on his fist. The man wore a royal purple suit with a red vest and a white Ascot with a red jewel on it. He also had black dress shoes and white gloves on as well as a monocle(10). "**Great to finally meet you Raiga**." He said with a small smile.

"Are you... are you my Zanpakto spirit?" Raiga asked.

The man's smile seemed to get a little bigger. "**Impressive, you only just learned about your Shinigami heritage. As for your question... I am and at the same time, I am not your Zanpakto spirit.**" He said, not moving from his position.

Raiga raised a brow in confusion. "What does that mean?" He asked as a pair of arms wrapped around him as he felt two soft mounds pressed against the back of his head. "_I think he means me_." A heavenly feminine voice said. Hearing the voice, Raiga blushed lightly as he realized what the two moulds pressed against his head were. Craning his neck, Raiga looked up to see a very beautiful pale blond woman with bright blue eyes. If not for the different hair and eye color, he would swear he was looking at his mother. She was wearing a long black dress with a red scarf looped through her arms(11).

"_You have two Zanpakto spirits_." She said with a motherly smile.

That through him for a loop, throughout the history of soul society had a Shinigami had two Zanpakto Spirits.

"**You seem to be a special case**." The male said. "**Allow me to introduce myself, my name is...**" Seeing a confused look on Raiga's face, The man let out a mental sigh, he was about to explain why Raiga couldn't hear his name until he saw Raiga smile.

"That's kind of a strange name, but then again who am I to talk. It's nice to meet you Kuroi Tenshi(12). Raiga said with a smile.

The now named Kuroi Tenshi had an expression of pure shock on his face, he was sure that Raiga would be too young to hear his name, yet he heard it loudly and clearly. The unnamed female let out a chuckle. _"Wow, I've known Kuroi there my whole life and yet I've never seen him show shock before_." She said with a fond smile. She was now sitting on a throne right across from Kuroi Tenshi with Raiga in her lap as she ran her hand through his hair. "_I know that if you could hear his name, you can hear mine. I'm Hira no Tenshi(13)_." She said with a fond smile.

"Hira no Tenshi, nice to meet you." Raiga said with an equally fond smile.

Getting over his shock, Kuroi stood from his throne and approached Hira's. Dropping to his knee, he was eye level with Raiga. "**I'm sure you know, what knowing our names mean correct?**" He asked receiving a nod from Raiga. "**Good. Unfortunately, at the moment, I can't allow you to use either of our Shikai's. It's not that you're not powerful enough, your just to short to use us effectively. Of course you are only 9 years old**." He said.

"When do you think I'll be tall enough?" Raiga asked, a bit put off.

"_We shall let you know, now that you have heard our names, you can communicate with us at any time through our shared mental link_." Hira said with her smile never leaving her face.

"**Now that the introductions are out of the way, I believe the reason you came in here was because you were to unlock your power. I don't believe the man with the bucket hat had this in mind.**" Kuroi said.

"What do you mean?" Raiga asked feeling slightly drowsy due to Hira's ministrations.

"_Because of your shared Quincy heritage, you don't need a soul body to utilize our power. Your human body will be your soul body. You will be the first of your kind, Half Shinigami, and half Quincy._"

"**The good part about this is due to your ability to control spirit particles thanks to your mother(14), it will be easier to control the vast power you will no doubt have inherited from your parents.**" Seeing the confused look on Raiga's face he elaborated. "**Quincy power is more subdued than Shinigami power, because your power is mixed, it will be easier to control.**" Kuroi explained. Seeing Raiga begin to fall asleep he looked to Hira.

Catching his gaze, she stopped combing her fingers through Raiga's hair and looked down at him. _"It's time for you to go back, only a few minutes has passed in the outside world since you have been in your mind._" Hira said softly.

"**Go now and show the world your power.**" Kuroi added as Raiga shut his eyes completely and vanished from his mind.

_"Do you think we should have told him he has a third source of power growing(15)?_" Hira asked worriedly.

"**No. We will in time, but not now. When he is capable of wielding us effectively, then we'll tell him.**" Kuroi said returning to his throne.

_"Very well."_

**Real World**

It had been a few minutes since Raiga began looking for his power and he hadn't moved a muscle. Urahara wasn't expecting much, Average Spirit energy at most. Boy was he surprised when suddenly Raiga erupted in Black and Gold Spiritual energy as a heavy Spiritual Pressure pressed down on him. _'No way, he just a kid, not even in is teen years yet. How can he already have Captain-class Spiritual Energy?'_ He asked himself. Behind him, Isshin watched on with a shocked yet proud smile. If the surprises weren't enough, the SE hadn't ye reached it's peak before it started decreasing, almost like Raiga already knew how to suppress it. Finally the energy disappeared and allowed Urahara and Isshin to see Raiga, what the saw shocked them. There stood Raiga almost exactly the same. However what shocked them was the O-Katana in his left hand, he dagger attached to his left leg, and the Wakizashi strapped to his lower back.(16)

The O-katana was in a dark blue sheath with a yellow tie attached to it to fasten it to a person (though Raiga seemed content to hold it in his left hand.), It had an oval tsuba and white cloth on the hilt. The dagger looked like a normal dagger in a black and grey hilt. The Wakizashi was pure white in both Hilt and sheath.

Urahara and Isshin's jaws dropped when they saw the three blades. They looked up at Raiga and saw that he scratching the back of his head before looking at the them. "So... What's next?" Raiga asked with a smirk.

**Flashback End**

To this day, Raiga still laughs at the look on their faces. He spent the next few years learning under Urahara and his assistant Tessai. From Urahara he learned how to fight with a sword, hand to hand and the basics of Flash step (he learned quickly and continued on his own). He learned Kido from Tessai and surprisingly enough from his father when it was discovered through Raiga's Spiritual Sensing (which he learned by himself when he unlocked his powers) that Isshin was slowly but surely regaining his former powers. Being that he didn't have a spirit body that would hide his swords, Raiga had to quickly learn to vanish them with Spirit Energy(17). He was glad when last year Kuroi deemed him tall enough to learn Shikai(18)

While Raiga's personal life was going well, home life could be better. His mother's death had different effects on the other Kurosaki children. Karin put up a tough exterior and resolved to keep any personal problems to herself, or at least she tried, Raiga could always see right through her, which is why she only ever talked to him about her problems. Yuzu shocked everyone as she kept up a playful personality as well as taking care of the house work. She mostly worried more for Ichigo though on account that he hardly showed any emotion. Speaking of Ichigo, he changed the most out of the 4. Ichigo became hot-headed, quick-tempered and kept to himself. If that wasn't bad enough, the permanent scowl on his face kept people away, especially the ladies as they got older. Luckily, Raiga did not have that problem however, his bright eyes and goofy smile brought the girls to him in hordes, much to Isshin's delight.

However, Raiga took more after his father than he thought since he only ever had eye's for one girl who was now his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. Raiga had to admit though, the way they met when they were 12 was far from romantic as she was dragging her bloody and broken older brother into the clinic after he was hit by a car. Unfortunately the clinic didn't have the necessary equipment for such heavy wounds and he died shortly after arriving. Once the bad news was delivered, Orihime clung to whatever was closest, which just so happened to be Raiga. Completely bewildered and not knowing what to do, Raiga was thankful that he had Hira as she told him to rub her back and comb through her hair as she cried. Before long she grew quiet but still held on to Raiga for dear life. When she finally raised her head her eye's were bloodshot and she apologized for ruining Raiga's shirt. He quickly assured her it was no problem and used his thumb to whip the tears from her eyes, both were fully aware that they were blushing.

The two kept in touch over the years until they met up last year in High School. One thing led to another and they wound up dating. Yuzu and Karin were happy enough, Isshin bounced off the walls calling Orihime his third daughter, he wasn't sure what Ichigo thought about it, he thought he saw a smile but he wasn't sure. The only person who wasn't so thrilled (besides Chizuru) was Tatsuki(19).

We find Raiga Standing on top of a building with his blades dressed in a pair of dark gray leather pants tucked into black boots, Fingerless gloves, no shirt and a long black leather jacket showing off his muscular body(20), he also had headphones around his neck. His shaggy black hair reached to his shoulders(21). He was currently watching what he realized was a Shinigami on top of an electrical pole before the tiny Shinigami disappeared. She clearly wasn't that skilled if she couldn't sense him, he wasn't exactly hiding. "So a Shinigami's arrived in my town huh? Hope your ready my angels, this party's getting crazy... Time to rock." He said as he flash stepped away.

-000-

1. Apparently Masaki would have still lived if she hadn't fought Fisher, not in my story, sorry Masaki, but your death was a necessary sacrifice.

2. Basically, He's telling Raiga every thing from Chapters 528-537.

3. I know it's actually Yhwach, but I prefer Juha Bach.

4. Pun not intended.

5. Pun Intended.

6. Cliché I know.

7. I know he's suppose to be 15 but I wanted him to be 16.

8. Spirit Energy.

9. Temen-ni-gru from Devil may cry.

10. This is Sparda! (I had to.)

11. It's Eva.

12. Translate to Black Angel.

13. Healer Angel

14. Ichigo's Quincy powers unlocked because he was locked in some Quincy prison right? The way I'm doing it is, because Raiga had more spiritual energy than Ichigo, witnessed his mother use her power, and because he didn't already have shinigami powers, it unlocked the Quincy gene inside him.

15. His Hollow powers duh.

16. The O-katana and Dagger are Kuroi and the Wakizashi is Hira.

17. Like in the Zanpakto Arc how the Spirits would summon their blades.

18. This will be touched on later.

19. This will be explained later on.

20. Dante's outfit from Devil may cry 3 without the strap which im sure was part of his gun holster.

21. Like Ichigo when he fought Aizen.

-000-

**Soooooo sorry for the long wait, I usually have a chapter out every week. The one problem I had was trying to figure out if I wanted to give Raiga a male or female Zanpakto Spirit. I finally said fuck it and gave him both.**

**So it's midnight, I'm Tired, I'm going to bed.**

**RnR**

**TTFN.**


End file.
